The Horned King
The Horned King is another major player in The Disney Vs Non Disney Villains tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Vs Rameses When The Horned King sought to gain new land for his growing empire, he sets his sights on Egypt. Hoping to frighten the pharoah Rameses into servitude, The Horned King unleashes the power of The Black Cauldron, sending fire raining down from the sky upon the country. Rameses refuses to surrender, and in retaliation, leads his Egyptian army to attack The Horned King's castle. As Rameses's army rushes through a gorge to the castle, The Horned King once again calls upon the power of The Black Cauldron to cause a wall of water to rush into the gorge, drowning Rameses and his army. With Rameses dead, The Horned King successfully conquers Egypt. Alinging with Maleficent The Horned King began notice of the activites of Maleficent, after her recent victories against Ludmilla, and The Sharptooth. Impressed by her skill, The Horned King traveled to Maleficent's castle, and preposed an alliance to her. Maleficent happily accepted, and the two began to discuss their plan for world domination. Hiring Nuka The lion Nuka, seeking to please his mother Zira, requested an audience with The Horned King. Here, Nuka asked The Horned King for an opponent to face. The king eventually settled on Red, the demonic cat. Nuka eagerly accepted the challenge, but was quickly killed by Red, who crushed him under a pile of logs. Vs Red Upon finding out that Red was respnsible for the death of her son, Zira traces his steps to The Horned King's castle. Upon arriving she suggests that they ally to defeat him, which The Horned King agrees to. After confronting him, Red easily defeats Zira. The Horned King however, uses The Black Cauldron to suck Red into it, trapping him inside. The End of The Horned King Ruber, who has heared about The Horned King's recent triumph against Red, leads his forces to The Horned King's castle to murder him, and crush his forces. As Ruber, Rothbart, ZigZag, and the recently revived Rameses decimate The Horned King's soldiers, Rasputin infiltrates the inner sanctum of the castle. There, he put his amulet into The Black Cauldron, tainting it, and causing all of The Horned King's Cauldorn Born soldiers to die. As The Horned King observs his army's demise from his tower, he rushes to the inner sanctum where he encounters Rasputin. Now in complete control The Black Cauldron, Rasputin begins to use it to suck The Horned King in. Despite his violent struggle to escape, The Horned King is ultimatly destroyed, and absorbed by The Black Cauldron. Disney Villains War Vs Maleficent The Horned King first appeared in the Disney Villains War as an enemy to Maleficent, planning to destroy her after the demise of Diablo. Maleficent was able to banish the Horned King after a long fight, leaving him momentarily shaken up. Vs Demona After he returned to his castle to try a new approach to fighting the war, the Horned King was confronted by Demona, who came to his castle in order to steal some spells from his spellbook. She got away after being attacked the vengeful demon lord. Death Later, the Horned King met his end at the hands of Doctor Facilier controlling the Black Cauldron. But with the demise of the Voodoo sorceror, the Horned King may return from his prison to seek his revenge on the world. Marvel War In the Marvel VS Disney Villains War, the Horned King planned on gathering an alliance of villains to counter Maleficent's scheming. Among the forces he summoned where Dr. Facilier, Lady Tremaine, Shan Yu, the Dragon Huntsman, and even the ressurected Queen Grimhilde. But the Evil Queen did not desire to be nothing more than a lacky to the Horned King. So, she made an alliance with Magneto, and the two enacted a scheme that lead to the demise of the Horned King, and the eventual destruction of his faction with her poor leadership. Category:Disney Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War